School Trouble
by Sachicolate
Summary: This is an AU and it's 'bout the prince of the school:Kanda, the princess:Allen and their friend Lavi. This love that the three boys feel. Will it bring sorrow or happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man**

**I hope that you will like it**

* * *

**School Problems**

**The Black Order school famous for the students that study there. They are very crazy. This place is also the type of school where you need to have good grades. The school has at **

**least one quarrel per day. Most of the time the quarrel is between the prince of the school named Kanda Yu and a normal boy that is nicknamed Baka Usagi by the prince, but his **

**real name is Lavi. The reason they are fighting is because of a small boy that is very cute and innocent like a young girl. His name is Walker Allen. To make the situation more **

**clear Lavi loves Allen, but Yu likes to call him Moyashi because he is so small. This is the reason for their fight even thought they are friends. But, Allen who is really shy won't **

**make them stop and more than that he loves the prince. Not as a friend, but as a man. Even though he knew that Lavi loved him he couldn't accept his feelings. Still they remained **

**friends. Even thought it is hard to believe even Yu is friend with those two. Because he knows Lavi from when they were young and Allen is their friend from middle school. When **

**they are in class all he girls would stare at Kanda and all the boys at Allen. So no one would pay attention in class. The professors that were teaching at their class were already **

**used to it. At lunch too the girls would take photos of Yu while eating and some boys would try to get Allen's attention.**

**Leaving that aside what matters the most in this story is Allen, Lavi and Yu. Once, when they went in a school trip in night Lavi and Yu tried to sneak in Allen's room. They made it **

**into his room and Yu tried to take a photo of Allen while sleeping and then make copies of it and sell it. But, Lavi wanted to kiss the innocent boy. Because of Kanda he achieved **

**his goal. After Yu took the photo Allen was a little bit dizzy and he was rubbing his eyes. In that moment Lavi went closer to Allen and kissed him. This made Kanda so angry that **

**he took Lavi by his red and spiky hair and threw him in the wall. Before Lavi could realize what was happening Kanda punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. Because he **

**was hit so hard he couched blood and fought back. They started throwing punches at one another and Allen couldn't do anything to stop them. He wanted to get between them and **

**stop them but, he was too afraid to be hit. He also started to cry and he was screaming as loud as he could in order for someone to hear him and come stop those two. After Lavi **

**accepted defeat he saw that his head was bleeding and Kanda's was most likely broken. Allen was really sad because friends like them were fighting because of an insignificant **

**creature like him. But Yu and Lavi didn't think that way about Allen is just that Kanda never said anything about his feelings towards Moyashi.**

**This event happened recently approximately one week ago. Since then, the friendship between the prince and the bunny broke. They began to act like they were never friends in **

**the first place. This was what made Allen distance himself from other people. The ones studying at that school began to think that Allen is actually a real weirdo. While they were **

**in the art class they had to draw a portrait of one of their classmates. It was a random choice. Lavi chose Allen, Allen chose Yu and Yu chose Allen-kun. They didn't know the **

**choices they made it were a surprise for the end of the class. Allen was very good at drawing and this time he tried his best to make Kanda as beautiful as possible. At the end of **

**the class when it was Allen's turn to show the portrait everyone was fascinated how beautiful it looked. The teacher said that it shows how beautiful Kanda can be when he's calm **

**and thinking at someone. After Allen showed Yu who also tried his best to draw Allen and made it. It was his first drawing that turned out well. Allen blushed when he saw the **

**expression he had in the portrait and Lavi got jealous on it. His portrait didn't look good at all and he was ashamed of showing it to anyone. In the end he didn't show it to anyone. **

**When the two boys were about to leave Allen hurried to them and asked them to forgive each other and become friends once again. Lavi and Kanda looked at one another for **

**about a minute and the agreed to become friends once again for Moyashi's sake. Of course Allen was really happy that they were friends once again. But Yu had planed to make **

**Allen his lover before a certain someone stole him. **

**Because they stood in a dorm Kanda could make a move on Allen in the night. The first step of his plan was to get in Allen's room and he will see what he'll do in his room. When **

**he entered the unknown territory of the innocent boy he smelled a sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms. That smell made Kanda think of home. As he got closer to Allen's bed he **

**started to think that he can just watch as he is sleeping and nothing more. Just the thought of Allen hating him was too hard to bear so he just stood in his room and watched him **

**how he was sleeping. The day came and Allen found a sleeping Kanda by the side of his bed. Of course he was shocked to see him in his room but what shocked him more was **

**why he entered his room. There was only one way of finding why he came and that was by asking him personally. That's what he did. First he had to wake him up and for that he **

**pulled Yu's hair. Kanda woke up in an instant and asked what Allen's problem was. But he alone realized what it was. He was the problem. But when Allen asked what he was **

**doing there he said that he was there because he wanted to see him. Allen blushed when he heard Kanda's reason. Because Kanda couldn't resist the temptation of kissing Allen he **

**started to get closer to him. When they almost kissed Lavi entered in the room like a tornado. That made Kanda really mad. But, this time he didn't jump to his neck. It was a **

**progress between them. But regarding Allen there was no progress. **

**The whole day Allen avoided Kanda because of what happened in the morning. Kanda was worried so once again he went in Moyashi's room. This time he wasn't sleeping. Yu **

**wanted to make clear the situation and say his feelings out loud in front of Allen. As he was speaking exactly when he got to the point where he wanted to say "I love you" Allen **

**completed the phrase instead of him. Kanda was surprised when he heard what Allen said. But more than surprised he was happy and overwhelmed by the situation he was in. **

**Before he could say anything else Allen hugged him really tight and stared to cry. His tears weren't because he was sad they were because he was happy. Kanda hugged Allen **

**back and they stood like that for some time. Because the door to Allen's room was open the whole dorm gathered there and looked at them. The girls started to cry because the **

**prince was taken by a boy and the boys were crying that Allen was taken by another boy and not them. From that day they were recognized as a couple by the whole school.**

**

* * *

**

**THE END**

**There is going to be a sequel to it. It will be about Lavi.**

**I hope that you liked it**

**Review please and also fav :D**


	2. Sequel

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man**

**This is a sequel to my **_**School Trouble **_**fan fic. This story is about Lavi since he was the one that remained alone in the end. You don't really need to read the other fic to understand **

**what is happening in this fan fic.**

* * *

**After being heart-broken**

**Lavi's Point of view**

**After being rejected by my little princess, Allen, I decided to look for someone else. But, there was no one that I found as attractive as him. To me, they looked like some kids in **

**school. They didn't have that that thing in plus that Allen had. Of course we are still friends even thought Yu always says that I just get the way of their relationship. But, every **

**time Allen heard Yu saying this he would get mad and yell at him. That would always make me laugh because Yu would be that embarrassed that he wouldn't even dare to speak **

**back to him. But, still the one he chose wasn't me. This was my biggest problem. Maybe in the future I will someone as cute as him.**

**During ****class**

**At the beginning of our history class, a new teacher introduced himself. His name was Tyki Mikk. He is tall, dark haired and black eyes. He has an English accent was Britannic and **

**even his clothing looked like they were from the 19****th**** century. But, the clothes suited him perfectly. Still, what stood out in the most beautiful way was the way he smiled to us or **

**how my classmates were saying smiling at me. The girls would giggle every time he smiled at me and the boys would wonder if he was gay. **

**"Lavi, after class ends can you come in my office?" asked Tyki.**

**"I will," said Lavi.**

"_**What can he give me?"**_** was Lavi thinking.**

**In Tyki-sensei's office**

**"Take a seat," said Tyki.**

**"Okay. Sensei, what did you want to tell me?" asked Lavi.**

**"I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but I love you," said Tyki.**

**"What? You're joking right?" said Lavi.**

**"Me? Joking? I would never do that in this kind of situation. I thought that you were really cute the first time I saw you," said Tyki.**

**"Okay. Then what do you like about me?" asked Lavi.**

**"Everything," said Tyki.**

**"I am honored by these words, but I need time to think. I just got rejected by my first love," said Lavi.**

**"Don't worry I will wait for you no matter how long it takes," said Tyki.**

**"Wow you are a real gentleman," said Lavi.**

**"Of course I am. When I am not angry," said Tyki.**

**"Then sensei if you don't need anything else from me I will leave," said Lavi.**

**"Actually there is something. Look at me," said Tyki.**

**In the moment I looked at him he smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. Maybe he thought that if he kissed me on the lips I would hate him and he was right. But, when his lips **

**touched my cheek I thought that maybe he is the right choice for me to make. After I took my leave my whole face turned red and I couldn't think of anything else besides sensei. **

**It was really frustrating but I couldn't do anything about it. **

**The next day**

**It wasn't really the best day of going to school. It was raining heavily none of was wanted to be in a classroom. We wanted to be in bed and sleep. But, this couldn't be done. We **

**had to listen to every teacher that came in our class and started to teach. Still, the only teacher that let us sleep was Tyki-sensei. Even he didn't want to teach so he let us a free **

**class. I was the first one o fell asleep, or so I thought. Because no one could see what sensei was doing he decided to stroke my hair. It felt really good, his big and cold hand **

**touching my hair in a gentle way felt like I was safe by his side. When class ended everyone decided to go home. No one said anything so we continued our way home. But, what I **

**didn't know was that sensei was following me. I was tired from walking and stopped to look at a river even if it was raining. It might be an insane thing to do but my legs hurt too **

**much. As I sat down Tyki came and sat near me. **

**"Long time no see, asked Tyki.**

**"Not really. We saw each other in the class," said Lavi.**

**"For me a long time passed since then,*big grin*" said Tyki.**

**"If you say so," said Lavi.**

**"Lavi, who broke your heart?" asked Tyki.**

**"Why do you need to know?" asked Lavi.**

**"If I want you to be my boyfriend, then I should know," said Tyki.**

**"It doesn't make sense for me, but I will tell you. His name is Allen, the princess of our school. I had a crush on him for a very long time but it seems that he loved the prince of our **

**school. The one called Kanda Yu. Kanda also loved Allen and now they are together. Now you now the story," said Lavi.**

**"Thanks for telling me, but I don't want to see you cry," said Tyki.**

**"Who's crying?" asked Lavi.**

**"I wonder, is it me or…" said Tyki.**

**"It's you *sniff*," said Lavi.**

**After I said these words Tyki took me into a deep hug where I felt that I was protected from everything. We stayed like that for some time even after the rain stopped because no **

**one was passing by that place. It was dark outside so he wanted to come home with me to be sure I get there in one piece. It was pretty weird for him to protect me since I was **

**able myself but, if he wouldn't have been with me I don't know what could've happened to me. Exactly before entering in my house someone with a gun was about to shoot me **

**with no reason, but Tyki pushed me aside. For that I owe him my life but I still won't say if I will be his lover.**

**In the lunch break**

**As always I was having my lunch with Kanda and Allen. As always they were lovely-dovey and I was left out. I was like the third wheel. While eating sensei came and kissed me. **

**Allen was shocked by what he saw and Kanda didn't even understand what was going on around him. Leaving Kanda aside everyone that was near us was more than shocked. Of **

**course Tyki didn't have any problems with kissing me in public but I did. So, I ran away and of course Tyki followed me. I went on the roof top to sulk ****alone**** meaning without Tyki **

**but I didn't have a choice.**

**"Why are you sulking" asked Tyki.**

**"Let's see, you kissed me in public and now almost the whole school thinks I am gay. Is the answer clear enough? asked Lavi.**

**"I thought that you accepted to be my lover the other night" said Tyki.**

**"I don't remember that I said anything like that last night" said Lavi.**

**"You didn't but from your actions, I thought…" said Tyki.**

**"You thought wrong," screamed Lavi.**

**"Sorry, you don't have to scream," said Tyki.**

**"If you understand then you can leave," said Lavi.**

**"I can't do that. Not until you give me an answer," said Tyki.**

**"You want an answer? Fine, I hate you and you are annoying and you appeared in my life from nowhere," said Lavi.****"Thanks Lavi. I'm so glad that you love me," said Tyki.**

**"I don't love you bastard*sniff*," said Lavi through his tears.**

**As my tears started flowing on my cheek Tyki got closer to my body and leaned to lick my tears. Then he kissed me. I was happy but also confuse. I didn't know if I was worthy of **

**him. As Tyki started to kiss my neck I started to feel like this world couldn't stop my feelings for him from growing bigger. It felt like I was in heaven or even higher if it was **

**possible. In the end I skipped my other classes and stood with Tyki. I was really happy that I finally found someone that would stretch out his hands for me when I was in danger **

**or hug me when I was sad. **

**T****he end**


End file.
